Everything
by udon'tknowmebutiknowme
Summary: So thousands of songs were about nothing? Hundreds of movies? Dozens of wars? What about us? All those things bringing us together? Everything we did, everything we had to fight over, for this for us! Lit Oneshot


**A/N: i know, i suck. i havent updated. anything. i really hate myself. but this is helping with my brain freeze and i started a new story, but it wont be posted until i am completely done with it. thank you to Icey-Blue-Girl for BETA-ing and u know, being awesome :D**

Everything

"_Love is everything!" I sighed happily, shutting my book._

"_Love is nothing." Jess scoffed._

"_Oh. So thousands of songs were about nothing? Hundreds of movies? Dozens of wars?"_

"_Yep" he said nonchalantly.  
_

"_What about us?" I said more quietly. "All those things bringing us together? Everything we did, everything we had to fight over, for this; us!"_

_He noticed my tone at last and looked up from his own book._

"_Ror, come on, you know what I meant. I'm just not…I can't…you know?" he finished hopefully._

"_No. I don't know Jess Mariano."_

That was three days ago. I was still mad and he still slept on the living room couch.

"Rory?" he asked hesitantly from the bedroom doorway.

"Go away." I directed without looking up from my book.

"Ror, please," he tried again taking a step inside.

I threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and took another step.

This time I aimed my book, hardcover of _Oliver_ _Twist_. He backed away with his hands up in surrender.

Next Day

"I'm home" I called more out of habit than anything else.

"Good, everything's ready."

"Ready?" I asked. I was so surprised I forgot to make my voice cold and distant.

"It's Friday. Movie night." He added when that didn't seem to click in place. "I made Italian. And I got the movies too, _Cruel Intentions_ and _Playing it by Heart_. They are both about cynical, heartless people finding out how important true love is. Thought it seemed appropriate." He added, throwing me a cautious smile.

"Um…okay. Uh, let me just change, alright?" I said, flustered.

"Sure, sure. The pasta won't be ready for another minute anyways." He said, waving his hand and going back into out tiny kitchen.

I changed into the first t-shirt and pair of sweats I saw and put my hair up into a messy bun before heading back out.

The coffee table looked like it was about to collapse there was so much food. There was spaghetti, garlic bread, Italian sausages, meat sauce, vegetable sauce, meatballs. He even bought a six-pack of those old-fashioned glass coke bottles I loved but because they were so expensive, we rarely got them.

"So, C_ruel Intentions_ or _Playing it by Heart _first?" Jess asked as he came out of the kitchen with plates, napkins and silverware.

"Well, I haven't seen either so you can choose."

"Cruel Intentions it is then." He said popping the DVD in and sitting next to me, our backs reclining against the couch.

As he skipped through the 'coming attractions' and found the main menu, I heaped my plate with some of everything and then reached for a coke, "You got a bottle opener?" I questioned.

"Right here," he said cheerfully, digging in his pocket and retrieving the magnetic opener we kept on the fridge.

"What's this about?" I asked a minute or so later as the opening credits started.

"Cruel intentions." He responded promptly, taking a swig of his own coke.

"Haha, funny. No really."

"You'll see," was all he said and pointed to the screen. I sighed and focused on the screen, a blond guy was driving on a highway in a really sweet car. I hated not knowing.

"You call this a love story?" I whispered twenty-five minutes later.

"Shhhhh, you'll see."

One hour and twenty minutes later…

"That was…" I started, tears streaming down my face.

"I know" Jess said, taking my hand. The first contact we had in almost four days was in that one touch.

"I can't believe he would…" I trailed off.

"I know" he said, squeezing my hand tighter.

"But it's…"

"Did you like it?" he asked, switching gears.

"Yes. Yes I did. It was just so sad. He died."

"For her, it was to save her."

He got up then, I didn't want to drop his hand and I thought I saw a glint of smile twitching on the corners of his lips.

"Let's put the next one in." he suggested, popping the first one out and replacing it with the second movie.

He sat back down and I took his hand again. Like it or not, I missed him.

"The guy who was in the last one, Ryan Phillippe is in this one too. And Angelina Jolie."

"Really? Good." I said eagerly and I settled myself more comfortably into the cushions.

He pressed 'play' and offered me another coke. I accepted and he handed it to me, along with the bottle opener which made me smile. He remembered how I loved to open the bottles.

After the movie…

As the camera drifted away from the dance floor and the closing music played, I turned to Jess.

He glanced towards me without really seeing and then did a double take. We stared at each other silently as names flashed across the screen unnoticed.

I leaned in slowly, my eyes fluttering shut. I paused. Should I let him off this easily? _It's been almost four days, _I told myself and I closed the gap between us swiftly.

His mouth felt like fire and faintly smelled of cigarettes.

"I thought you quit," I murmured as he moved to my neck

"That's pretty hard to do without you," he muttered before claiming my mouth again.

I smiled into the kiss and he pulled back chuckling softly.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked bringing his lips softly to the inside of my wrist.

"I dunno. Why don't we go to the bedroom and find out?" I asked coyly, entwining our fingers.

Jess grinned and picked me up, "As you wish milady," I laughed at this and kicked the door shut behind us.

"I love you sweetheart." He said softly and pulled me closer to him, I kissed his shoulder, touched by the sentiment. We were facing each other, legs tangled and hair mussed.

"I love you too." I whispered back, looking up into his chocolate eyes.

"And that's everything." He whispered, tucking my head under his chi. I smiled as I snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep.

**A/N: i would really really apprieciate reviews. if i get...20, i'll update a story, just tell me which story you want me to update in ur review and whichever gets the most will be updated by tomorrow. Thank you for reading the story and my silly little comments**


End file.
